


Evil Like You

by hippieofthesea



Series: Begin Again [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-05-25 16:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippieofthesea/pseuds/hippieofthesea
Summary: With the small family Grell and Sebastian put together all grown up, what is there left to do? As they mature, the children must decide which part of themselves they'd rather become. Sequel to Begin Again.





	1. Welcome Home

"Class dismissed!"

The group of new reapers left the classroom with the book bags on their shoulders. Among them were a set of twins. According to their records, they had committed suicide in a sisterly pack of familial love. The Michaelis twins or so they were called.

" I'm starving V."

"You're always starving. Your problem is you don't know how to control that sweet tooth of yours."

Adorlee frowned staring at the folder in her arms. "Are you saying I gotta wait until I'm done with homework before I can get a snack?!"

Venita smirked giving a glance at her. "You better believe it." she replied.

Adorlee turned her head, spotting some small group of the men from her class. She quickly opened her blazer undoing just enough buttons on her blouse to see her cleavage. She left her sister giving a small, friendly cough. "Excuse me?"

The group of young men settled down staring at her body. "Ca- can we help you?"

"I'm having such a hard time with this assignment... I was hoping one of you could help me. I mean, I don't want to be rude and bother you."

The boys stared with their mouths open as they fought amongst themselves on who would get such an honour. Finally deciding to have their smartest member to take the task.

Adorlee gave him a hug handing off the paperwork." Aren't you the sweetest thing." She kissed his cheek leaving to join her sister. "Now, we can eat."

The older twin rolled her eyes. It was nothing new but, she hated that her sister used her charms to get through the academy.

"What?" asked her sister. "If they're dumb enough to fall for it, they should have to pay for it."

One of the older reaper moved towards them. He looked and even walked like a total tool. "Hello girls." he greeted.

Adorlee waved nudging her sister towards him. "Afternoon. We were on our way to get some lunch, if you wanted to join us?"

"I like the sound of that. What do you say, Ita?"

"It's Venita to you. If you can't remember that, Michaelis will do."

"Come on now. There's no need to be so rude. I can make it worth your time." His hand reaching out to grab her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a voice coming from behind them.

The young man realised who it was. He froze seeing their elder with the two toned hair. "M- Mr. Knox !"

He moved closer yanking his off his niece. "You should know better than to force a young lady to date you. Get out of here before I do something about it."

He left without another word. Adorlee hugged her uncle tightly. "I was wondering when you'd come see us! Busy day?"

"Most days. Can you believe some gents these days? They act so damn desperate for a date."

Venita kept her mouth shut from commenting on his own love life. "Did you really come down here to visit us?"

"Of course! I wanted to send something good to your parents. After all, your mother would kill me if I came to see you and never said how you guys were."

The two sister stood side-by-side walking with their uncle. As much as Ronald wasn't one for children, he grew to like the two. He was more of a fan of their younger brother. A perverted little Casanova just like him.

" Are you guys done with your classes today? Maybe I could offer some free lunch?"

The redhead's eyes illuminated brightly hearing at the offers of free food. "I am absolutely starving! Did you know that V keeps telling me that I should do my work first before I eat?! How is a girl going to have any energy for thinking and studying if she hasn't had a good meal?"

Venita rolled her eyes as they walked. "I said, she needs to work on her grades and worry less about relaxing."

Ronald groaned shaking his head. " You both are starting to sound just like your older brother and your mother. Am I going to have to relive those days? One bickering and the other one saying how our work needs to be done?"

The girls looked at their Uncle completely unsure to either be insulted or complimented. The brunette shook her head and knowing that it was for the best. Everyone had told her since she was little that she was almost exactly like her older brother.

The redhead just stared wondering how her mother was like in her youth. The way she saw her mother now was rather peculiar. She was the one to address her father to make sure that the children were all right. She was a bit rebellious true, but she was the worrywart of the two.

"I don't think you have to worry about much. My grades are completely immaculate. as for her, I would say that she's passing with grades from other people."

The older sister pointed to her younger sister knowing exactly what she meant. The younger of the twins had no shame in using others for her grades. She was passing, what else mattered?

The young man looked over at the two. He couldn't help but feel as if he really was reliving his youth all over again. He shook his head leading the girls out to the courtyard. "Do you two plan to go and visit during your break?"

"Are you kidding?!" asked Adorlee in a excited tone. "I can't wait to see them! Daddy said he'd be back from his contract by the time we go visit."

Venita sighed hugging onto her things. " I suppose it's time we went home. It's been a while since we've seen anyone."

Ronald moved ahead, walking with them to their dorms. A small glimmer of joy brought back memories of his days as a naive idiot. "Get packed and I'll escort you down. Just wait for me by my flat on Saturday. Now, let's go get some food." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grell looked into the mirror of her vanity. Her asymmetrical braid looked really cute for a reunion with her husband. Sebastian had been gone for more than five years. At least, he wouldn't be gone as long as the last time.

She heard the front door open making her rush down the step. "Darling?!"

Ursus stood at the doorway with the silver haired man hanging their coats. The young man blinked a few times to return his eyes to the natural red he was used to. "Yes, mother?"

She hid her disappointment behind her smile hugging her son. "I'm glade your home. How was your day?"

He shrugged pointing at his grandfather. "I've been learning his technique on embalming. Still can't get it just right."

"It takes practice," said the elder hanging his hat. "It took me a couple of decades to perfect it with the technology given."

Ursus kissed her head moving away from her. "I'm gonna go study on some books in my room. Can you call me down for dinner?"

"Of course."

She waited for him to be in his room before letting out a disappointed sigh. "I was sure it was Sebastian at the door."

Undertaker held her waist kissing her brow. "I do believe I saw a certain demon at the florist before we got home..."

"Now I know you're just teasing."

"Perhaps he isn't."

She turned her head towards the disembodied voice coming from the living room. She hurried to it see her mate standing in there with a small bouquet of roses.

She cooed taking the bundle from his arms. "You really are a charmer. My darling Bassy~"

He pecked her lips with the tips of his fangs peeking under his lips. "It's been a while."

"Too long, my love."

"Have you missed me?"

She ran her hands along his chest, stopping right at his belt. "Every single moment."

"Now, now my pet. There's plenty of time for that while I'm here." He kissed her lips taking her into the dining room. The table was already loaded with foods and wine.

"You charmer, you."

Undertaker let them be, going up to fetch their son. A portal opened up in the living as Ronald took the lead to enter the space first.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Grell came out running seeing her girls follow behind their uncle. "My babies!" She hugged them tightly. "My sweet girls!"

Sebastian followed the noise of his wife seeing his daughters. "Hello girls. Or should I say, young ladies?"

"Daddy!"

Adorlee ran to her father with a hard hug. He pet her head opening his arm for his other daughter. Venita moved slowly giving him a hug.

"It's been too long. I hope you two are having a decent time in the reaper world?"

"Kind of." replied Venita. "I've been keeping my score with a perfect score. Adorlee has been using others to keeping her grades."

The redhead glared at her older sister. How dare she make her look bad in front of her parents. "Really?!"

Sebastian patted her head giving her a simple smile. "I can see you've been getting more in touch with your demon side."

Grell smacked his arm getting upset. "Don't encourage that kind of behavior! Even I, in my days of youth, spent them studying and having to do my best."

Ronald rolled his eyes taking a seat at the table. "I'm gonna start eating if you all have to spend the time catching up."

Ursus moved down the stairs at full speed. He ran out hugging onto his sisters. "You're back !"

Venita smiled combing his hair. "Hey there, handsome. Glad to see we were missed." Adorlee squeezed him tightly. 

They seemed so happy to have their little family back together. They joined each other getting a seat at the table to have a long needed meal in their company.


	2. A Day Home

Grell turned over as she awoke to see her husband sleeping beside her. She smiled stroking the hair out of his face. She had forgotten that sleep was a luxury for him.

"So handsome." she whispered.

"Aren't I always?"

His eyes opened slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed along her jaw leading to her lips.

"This is a good morning~" She pecked his lips more climbing on top of him.

"You couldn't get enough of me last night?" He chuckled giving her a playful spank.

She lowered her head kissing him deeply. "I'm not trying to start a damn thing. I just want to enjoy having you here."

He nuzzled her neck pressing their bodies together. "We should try for another..."

She lifted her head looking at him with hurt. "I don't know Bassy... I don't think I can handle it again..."

In his absence, he had forgotten all about their past pain. After Ursus was born, they had tried for others. Four different attempts had all lead to miscarriages and a single stillborn.

It hit him suddenly of their past attempts. "Grell..." He cradled her kissing her lips softly. "I'm sorry..."

She held onto with the wound still so fresh on her heart. The stillborn was supposed to be their second son. She nuzzled his neck feeling a little bit more calm.

Sebastian caressed her back hearing her forced breathing. "Don't you think you no longer need to pretend? You don't breathe."

"Sorry...force of habit." she whispered.

"It's fine."

"Bassy, darling?"

"Yes?"

She lifted her head kissing his lips. "I want to try again....just...just be careful."

He gave a very faint smile kissing her deeply. "We'll try when we're good and ready. Tonight, perhaps?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Venita tossed on her bed trying to be comfortable on her old mattress. She hated how much her mind was running on thoughts of her academic status. Somewhat like her older half-brother, she had to be ahead of her class.

Adorlee was fast asleep with the carelessness she'd always had. The mess of red hair sticking out from her blankets.

_'I can't stay in bed all morning.'_ thought Venita tossing the blankets off. She got up, making her bed quickly. She quietly got her things heading for the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After a soothing bath, she opened to door to find her twin staring back at her with wide eyes.

She clutched her chest glaring at her. "You stupid tart!" she tried to whisper. "Don't scare people like that!"

Adorlee flashed her pearly teeth fluttering her eyes lashes. "What are you talking about? I just wanted to see why you left me all alone..."

Venita sighed patting the top of her sister's head. "I'm sorry. You were sleeping and I couldn't stay in bed all day. Why don't you take a bath and join me downstairs? We can make breakfast for everyone."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. It's the least we can do for mum and father."

"Why don't you just call him Daddy?"

The brunette sighed rubbing her temple. "I don't have the same relationship you do." she said between sighs. "You're his princess. I'm his daughter."

"No." The redhead puffed up crossing her arms. "We're both his princesses. Hell spawn, if you will."

"Stop. I hate the puns."

She giggled hugging onto her. "I love you, Vivi. Let's hope you can see Daddy as such one day." She let go booping her nose before walking into the bathroom.

"Don't take too long."

Venita went into the kitchen finding her Grandfather already up setting the kettle onto the stove. "Oh... I didn't know anyone was up."

"I'm always up dear. Never let my age fool you into believing that I sleep all day." He extended his arms open for her. "Can I get a good morning hug?"

She sighed breaking into a smile as she hugged him tightly. He rocked her in his arms chuckling. "There's my little Venus. You need to smile more my love."

"Grandfather..."

He frowned keeping her in his arms. "Why don't you ever call me Papa like you used to? I think being around William has made you too hard."

She sighed looking at him. "You don't think it's childish for an adult to call you Papa?"

"Nonsense my dear. Absolute nonsense. You can call my Papa as long as you'd like."

She smiled a little letting him go. "I'll watch the kettle. I have to start preparing breakfast." She rolled up her sleeves taking out the pans she would need.

"I can help. What do you plan to make?"

"I was going to have Adorlee help me. She's in the bath right now."

He chuckled leaning on the table. "That sounds like breakfast won't be done for a few hours."

She groaned knowing he was right. "I suppose you're right. Maybe you could help me...Papa..."

He sprang up pulling her into another hug. "That's my girl! Come on now, Venus. We'll make plenty for everyone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour of soaking, Adorlee finally came out of the room with her skin gaining goosebumps from the cold air. Her younger brother stood in front of the door. With his usual unamused expression.

"What's wrong little cub, wanted to join me I the tub?"

He moved passed her pushing her a bit with her elbow. "Why must you be so weird?" He shut the door behind him leaving her alone in the hall.

She huffed calling him a tart loud enough to hear through the door. She stormed off into her room getting her things together on her vanity.

She crossed her legs getting comfortable to begin her process of making herself up. She decided on a rose shaped braided bun. Something cute her mother would do for her when she was younger.

A knock came at the door with a familiar chuckle following it. Her grandfather smiled waving at her. "I thought you were supposed to help make breakfast?"

"I am. I just want my hair done. I'll do my makeup afterwards."

“No lovely. You’ve missed the making part. Now it’s just the fixings.” He kept his grin moving behind her to play with her bangs. “You are so like your mother...”

She sighed looking at him through the reflection. “Everyone says that. None of us are like Daddy. Ursus is a lot like you and Vivi is a lot like Willy.”

“That is true...you’re the most like him compared to the others. Demon traits are normally stronger but, in this case. It’s not the same as if your mother was human.” He chuckled covered her eyes with his hand. “Then again, these eyes aren’t yours.”

She closed her eyes feeling his hand move away. She slowly opened eyes as they became her natural red. She looked at herself feeling so much more relaxed.

He kissed the top of her head petting her. “Now, that’s a beautiful young woman. You shouldn’t be afraid to show it down here.”

“Thanks. I sometimes feel bad for having them.” She sighed looking at herself. “It’s hard being different.”

“Is it now? What made you think that?”

She held onto his arms chewing on her lips. “I feel like I could be more deadly than any reaper to exist.”

The old man started laughing loudly with petting her head. “Oh... oh that’s a good one. Sorry love but, you won’t. Unless you plan to take me down?”

“You?”

He nodded still chucking. “Who else is there?”

She sighed getting out of her seat. “Thanks for the input. I guess I’ll help Vivi and do my makeup later.”

“Please be careful. I don’t want you two grabbing knives and attacking each other.”

She groaned running down the steps of her home. Venita was just taking the kettle off the stove before the whistle grew too loud.

The eldest sister looked up at her placing it on its stand in the middle of the table. “You sure took your sweet bloody time.”

Adorlee placed her hands on her hips looking at her. “I told you I’d be out. I haven’t even put on my face yet.” She huffed grabbing hold of the plates setting up what she could.

_“Both of you can be nice...”_

Their grandfather stood by the table fixing his bangs. “You two can be nice enough for breakfast to go swimmingly, I’ll take you both into town for something nice.”

They both remained quiet going about making everything nice and presentable. He was smirking seeing them listening. “I’ll be back. I have to wake up your parents or else, they’ll never be up.”

Venita stared at him unblinking. “Why would father ever require sleep?”

Adorlee nudged her giving an pout. “It’s a luxury to sleep. Let Daddy have that much.”

Undertaker left the young ladies alone heading for the master bedroom. He didn’t bother to knock letting himself inside.

Sebastian looked up at him giving a confused look. “How may we be of service to you?”

Undertaker chuckled getting into bed with them. “Make room. I can’t get comfortable otherwise.” He nuzzled into their cuddle session making them both upset.

Grell nudged him hard right in his ribs. “No shoes on my new sheets.”

Undertaker grunted having to shimmy back down to remove them. “Sounds to me like you’re want to keep everything clean.”

Sebastian glared at him sitting up. “I’m the one that made that rule. The children can at least obey that one.”

“So grumpy.”

Grell looked at her husband frowning. “I guess we have to deal with this for the rest of eternity?”

“Oh come now, it’s not that bad. You both enjoy my company~”

The old reaper wrapped his arms around them both. His hands resting in their waists. He leaned over kissing the demon’s neck. He quickly moved to the redhead nipping her throat.

Gell sighed closing her eyes. “That’s not fair.”

Sebastian chuckled looking at them. “Now, now. It’s impolite to not share.”

“It’s rude to not share your wife?”

“And you don’t find it rude to share your husband?”

She huffed having the kissing stop. Undertaker licked his lips letting his eyes gaze upon them both. “I was wondering about a little something.”

“What is it?”

“Are you planning on any more ankle biters?”

Grell frowned looking at him. “I’m scared to but, I want more.”

Undertaker grinned moving his hand to touch her lower abdomen. “Would there be a chance I can play around and give you some of my own?”


	3. Shopping Trip

Undertaker smiled having both twins holding onto his arms. They dressed up as requested by the older reaper. Plan civilian clothing to match the humans around them.

Adorlee was over the moon looking at the different shops. “Oh please! Tell us where we’re going?!”

He chuckled kissing her cheek. “And ruin the surprise? Now, what fun would that be?”

Venita looked around seeing a group of young men staring at them. Making comments about to good looking girls. She rolled her eyes hating the attention.

Adorlee at them not finding any of them worth either of their time. She grinned moving a hand behind her back. She made a large beast of a dog emerge from the shadows to chase them.

“Adorlee...”

She smiled giving her a wink. “I’ve got you. They weren’t that cute anyway.”

Undertaker smiled stopping at a small shop at the end of the busy street. “Here we are!”

They both looked at it being quiet. It was a small shop of international good and things of the trade. The sign seem old and faded. The windows were full and tainted from the passage of time.

“This is it! Well, let’s go in. I can’t wait to show you girls what’s what.”

The two stared at each other hoping for the best. Ever since they were small, their grandfather would take them into town for purchases their mother would never approve of.

They stepped inside with the smell of mothballs and was looming throughout the store. Adorlee covered her noise not liking the smell at all.

“Oh come on. It’s not that awful.”

Venita released the old reaper’s arm venturing into the store. She looked around at the trinkets wanting to inspect everything.

Adorlee followed her sister around noticing a lot of the items weren’t from around them. Her eyes widened bring her hand up to her face.

“Wow...”

She moved towards a set of clothes searching through them. Her fingers went along the beading of the dress she adored. “These are so pretty. They’re finer than anything I’ve ever seen in this realm.”

The old man chuckled seeing them both happy. “Call this a hidden gem of a shop. Humans can’t enter here.”

They looked confused as to why they were allowed to enter.

“Why is that?” Adorlee asked picking out another dress from the selection.

“It’s a secret.” He pressed his long painted nail to his lips.

The twins hoped they won’t get into trouble for it. Even if they were adults, they weren’t planning on being on the bad side of either of their parents.

The redhead looked around holding the dress up to her chest. “Is there a room I can change into this?”

“Of course. I’ll make sure it’s available.”

They watched him leave, heading into the back room like it was a normal thing to do.

“Do you think this is his secret shop?” asked Adorlee.

“Maybe. But, where would he have the time to run it?” Venita was not really believing her own statement. He had his ways.

They straightened up hearing him return. They stayed quiet seeing a young angel appear behind him with her wings tucked away behind her.

Venita stared in disbelief. “Pa... Grandfather, who is this?”

He smiled seeing them both so surprised. “Ladies, this is Angie.”

“It’s an absolute delight to meet you.” She said gentle bow. “I’m here to help.”

“Do you work here?” Venita asked.

“I’ve been given a good job here as a fallen with Mr. Grim.”

Venita turned to the older man crossing her arms. “Mr. Grim?”

“It’s the name most people know me as. Well, that and Undertaker.”

She shook her head never understanding his ways. She sighing giving a small bow. “It’s a pleasure.”

Adorlee smiled softly giving a bow of her own. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too. I’m Adorlee. This is my sister, Venita.”

“I’m glad to finally meet you. Mr. Grim talks so much of you two.”

Adorlee cooed loving the wellness of their reputation. “Good to know. I was wondering, where did you get all of this? These things are amazing!”

“We get them from all over. They’re gifts and tradable items. It’s good for everyone.”

Venita looked puzzled, glazing in between her and her grandfather. “What do you mean by that?”

“Mr. Grim is an amazing man helping those of us not wanting to follow the rules. Like myself, I’m a fallen.”

“A fallen angel?” Adorlee asked staring at her.

“Yes.” She turned around expanding her wings a bit. “See my wings? They’re translucent.”

“I thought they were always like that.” Venita asked studying her wings.

“No. They only become this way when we sin.” She tucked them back feeling a little bit embarrassed of showing them.

“Our dear Angie has fallen in love with her worst enemy. A demon.” Undertaker smiled knowing their story well.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen. She was trying to kill me at first. Before we knew it, we fell in love. We spent plenty of time together. We...we had made love. That’s when I noticed my wings had changed.” She lowered her head a bit as she spoke. “I could never return home.”

Undertaker pulled her into a hug rubbing her back. “Poor thing. At least you can live here on earth with her.”

Adorlee looked confused moving closer. “Are you saying you two are together now?”

“Of course. I never thought as an angel, I’d find happiness on earth. I might have thought I’d only ever need heaven and those like me.”

Venita listened knowing their parents were in the same boat. Reaper and demons weren’t ever meant to be. No cross breeding of any sort was meant to happen. Yet, the three siblings were proof otherwise.

“Now, girls. You can pick out a little something and Angie can care for you. I need some business to do. Be good while I’m gone.”

“But-“

Before Venita could finish her question, he was gone. She crossed arms turning to her sister in disbelief.

“Don’t be mad, Vivi. You know that’s how he’s always been.”

The elder twin groaned moving to her sister’s side. “I know. Doesn’t make it less odd and suspicious.”

The angel smiled tossing her long white hair over her shoulder. “Shall I help you with anything?”

“Can you help me and my big sister find something nice to wear?”

The angel bowed taking them to the racks of clothing. “Here are plenty of them from all over the world. Things others have brought from their travels.”

Adorlee cooed picking up a dress she fancied. “Where’s this one from?”

“Let me tell you all about them.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grell stood in her kitchen fixing up the stove as she place a kettle onto the flame. “Sebastian? Darling, can you come here please? So we may speak?”

“What is it?”

She turned to him letting out a deep sigh. “I was thinking about what you were saying the other day.”

“And what would that be?”

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He kissed her cheek down to her neck.

“You’re being bad my love~”

“Continue what you were planning on saying.”

Grell exhaled with her back pressed against his chest. She stayed silence for a moment placing her hands onto his arms.

Sebastian was patiently waiting on her response. He knew by now she would take her time to say what she needed to without the hysterics.

“I want to be by your side. I’m you’re mate, I know that. I just... I want you to turn me...”

“Turn you?”

She turned around holding him close. “I want you to make me into a demon.”


End file.
